


Of Pokémon Puns And Sprained Wrists

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (late) Christmas fluff, Bad Puns, First Kisses, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, pokemon puns, puns in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico are stuck in there infirmary over Christmas. Nothing good can happen right? Well, Nico begs to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pokémon Puns And Sprained Wrists

            Will was humming some carol when he entered the infirmary. “Well, what did you do to get yourself stuck here for Christmas?”

            Nico was sitting on a cot with his left hand cradled awkwardly to his chest, looking embarrassed. “I might have dropped a shield on my hand. And then, um, I tripped over Clarisse’s javelin and landed weird on it. Also Jason might have high-fived me too hard.” He held out his hand and looked sheepish.

            “Well, that’s a lot to do to your own hand.” Will said rather cheerfully. “Let’s have a look at it shall we.” He sat down next to Nico and pulled his hand gently towards himself. Nico let out a low hiss.

            “Sorry,” Will mumbled absentmindedly, He ran his fingers lightly over the skin and turned Nico’s arm over to look all around, humming the same song as he did so.

            Nico’s eyes darted across Will’s silent figure; taking in the mussed blonde curls and tired eyes. He opened his mouth slightly as if to say something but then shook his head and appeared to have thought better of it. Nico knew that the other teenager had volunteered to take over the infirmary’s functions for the holidays and he could tell that the work was catching up with him.

            “Do you want the good news first or the bad news first?” Will asked, startling Nico from his thoughts. Nico jumped slightly and Will grabbed his wrist again, rolling his eyes fondly.

            “I, uh, bad news?” Nico stammered.

            “Okay, you have to stay here overnight.” Will paused as Nico groaned. “I know, I know, it sucks to be you. Luckily, your wrist is only mildly sprained. Nothing a little ambrosia and rest can’t fix.”

            “But that involves staying here.” Nico moaned melodramatically.

            “I’m not that bad company am I?” Will asked jokingly. He held some ambrosia to Nico’s lips which he accepted, used to the hand-feeding after his extended stays.

            “Well…” Nico trailed off. Will laughed, and even though there were bags under his eyes, Nico thought he looked as attractive as ever.

            Wait, what?

            Nico quickly looked away. “Uh, is there anything to do in here?”

            “Well, I’ve just finished a rousing round of tic-tac-toe with myself.” Will chuckled as he stood up. “I’m joking!” he added quickly at Nico’s terrified expression. “I strong-armed Austin into ‘accidentally’ leaving his 3DS behind.” He even made quotation marks around the word ‘accidentally’, the dork, and Nico felt something fluttering right near his navel. “Why don’t we play Pokémon and you can yell at me for not making the right moves.

            “Okay,” Nico replied faintly. Will smiled and pulled out Austin’s 3DS.

            “Scoot.” He ordered and Nico complied, moving to one end of the bed so Will could fit in next to him.

            “Why does your brother have a Princess Peach DS?” Nico asked as Will got comfortable.

            “I’ve never asked.” Will replied delicately.

 

*

 

            “No, no, no!” Nico yelled. “Psychic moves aren’t affective against Dark types! Oh and you died, we have to do this all over again, thank you so much.”

            Will laughed. “How do you know so much about Pokémon?” he asked.

            “How do you know so little?” Nico grumbled. “Use the Machop.” he ordered.

            “I don’t play it much.” Will responded. “And don’t you mean ‘Manny’?”

            “No, I mean the Machop.” Nico poked Will’s side. “Fighting moves only, dumbo.” Will stuck out his tongue, poked him back but listened.

            “Hey, Nico?” Will called after a bit.

            “What?”

            “How do you get a Bulbasaur on a bus?” He asked, grinning roguishly.

            “…How?”Nico sighed.

            “You poke ‘im on!” Will laughed. Nico groaned and shoved a laughing Will away.

            “That was horrible.” he complained.

            “There’s more where that came from.” Will grinned evilly.

            “Please no.” Nico buried his face in his good hand.

            “Let me take you on a magikat-pet ride.”

            “Please stop.” Nico muttered.

            “I’d catch a Gallade for you, baby.” Will sung mockingly.

            “Okay, that was ghastly.”

            “I’m not gonna Raichu a love song.” Will continued singing.

            “That’s onix-ceptable!” Nico exclaimed, even though he was laughing. Will joined in, his eyes crinkling and Nico felt his heart skip a beat. All he wanted to do was kiss Will right then and there.

            Should he? What was there to lose? Besides his friendship with Will and his nice space in the closet that is. But he was tired of staying in the closet. And he knew Will wouldn’t feel weird about the fact that he was a guy, he had made out with that son of Athena during spin the bottle. _What was there to lose?_

            “You good?” Will asked, tilting his head like a puppy. _An adorable one_. Nico’s mind supplied and that decided it. Instead of answering Will, Nico kissed him. And, this is important, _Will kissed him back._

            They broke apart gently, foreheads resting together. “I kinda did all that stuff to my hand on purpose.” Nico blurted. He flushed and looked down at Austin’s DS, which was still on in between them.

            “Dork,” Will grinned. He pecked Nico on the lips.

            “Stupid face,” Nico glared, but there was no heat behind the words.

            “But you love me.” Will countered.

            “Unfortunately,” Nico sighed, like it was a burden he must bear.

            “Love ya too.” Will grinned.

 

            When Kayla and Austin came in later, Kayla to take over and Austin to get back his DS, they found Nico and Will curled up together on that narrow bed, heads pressed together. Of course, Kayla yelled for everyone else and Percy and Jason took it upon themselves to simultaneously tease Nico and threaten Will. It was still a merry Christmas, even though Nico had to stop Reyna from flying over immediately to ‘talk’ to Will (She’s visiting during New Year’s though).

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (extremely late) Christmas! Here's some free fluff.


End file.
